


A Very Avengers Christmas

by Huntress79



Series: The Archer & The Con Man [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, White Collar
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: gameofcards, M/M, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Peter and Neal take a break from planning their wedding to join their superhero friends in the first of a slew of Christmas activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) Challenge 37 – Holiday Word List, using all the words provided _(ribbon, ornaments, icicles, mistletoe, elf, tinsel, jingle, gingerbread, wrapping, paper, presents)_. Head Nurse Robbins is named after Dr. Arizona Robbins from “Grey’s Anatomy” (who is a pediatric doctor), and Tony borrows a line from Eliot Spencer, who says exactly the same words in the pilot of “Leverage”. Set in my “The Archer  & The Con Man” series, somewhere between “Date (With A Surprise)” and an upcoming wedding story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Planning a wedding, no matter what time of the year, was a scary thing – at least that was the impression that Neal whenever Elizabeth shared a story about the Bridezilla of the Week.

But now, that he was on the road to marriage himself, Neal finally realized how many different things you had to think about before the big day – from the location(s) to the color of the flowers, from the appetizers to the size of the cake, from the (hopefully) perfect seating plans at both the wedding and the reception to a playlist both could completely agree to.

So when one fine day in late November Clint asked to meet him at “The Greatest Cake”, Neal actually was thankful for that request. With a vague message about “meeting a friend” to his assistant, he left for the little shop near the courthouse.

Arriving there, his nostrils were filled with a wide variety of wonderful smells. Surprisingly enough, both he and Mozzie loved to spend time here, especially back in the kitchen. And so, after about a year or so, they were surprised to see that they not only made some nice (and honest) earnings, they also had a steady group of customers that grew apparently by the week.

Shaking his head slightly, Neal finally located Clint at their usual table in the back. But his long-time friend wasn’t alone. No one else than Tony Stark was sitting next to him, working on something on his tablet.

“Hey, Clint, I came as fast as I could. Where’s the fire?” Neal asked while shaking his friend’s hand.

“No fire at all. Well, I hope we won’t have to worry about that.”

Tony answering was not only surprising for Neal, it also was delivered in the typical Tony Stark manner he wanted the public to know – a bit detached (Neal chalked that up to Tony’s unbroken focus on the tablet) and a little bit descending.

“So, then what’s this all about?”

“It’s about a charity program,” Tony finally put the tablet down and locked gazes with Neal, “that Pepper and Maria came up with. You still remember all the damage Loki and his army caused here downtown?”

Neal only nodded. It bordered on a miracle that June’s mansion wasn’t afflicted at all, but a lot of buildings around Stark Tower, including the bakery, had suffered greatly in the final fight between the Avengers and the Chitauri.

“Well, as Pepper told me, a lot of folks still suffer from the side effects of this fight, especially children.”

“Let me guess: she wants you all to visit the pediatric wards in the hospitals in your Avengers gear?”

“No, though this was part of her original plan. But with the holidays around the corner, she wants us all to get dressed as Santa’s elves.” To Neal’s and Clint’s amusement, Tony gave a full-body shudder while uttering the last word. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Pepper, and if I were into women, she definitely would share my life on a more intimate level, but sometimes, I can’t help but think this woman is twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.”

“And who’s gonna play Santa? Bruce, Steve or Thor?”

“Sadly enough, none of them,” Clint answered. “Steve says he’s not bulk enough for the costume, Thor still has trouble to grasp the whole Christmas concept,…”

“…and Bruce’s afraid that he might Hulk out involuntary with all the kids.”

“Okay, but don’t think I’ll do it either,” Neal added, looking from Tony to Clint and back. “If Steve’s think he’s too thin for the costume, I might as well vanish in all that red.”

“Calm down, Neal, we don’t consider you. As Natasha said, and I quote, ʻNeal’s gonna make the cutest and most handsome elf everʼ, and for once, this woman is dead on with that.” Tony paused, taking a sip from the coffee. “No, we rather think that Peter would make a fine Santa…”

Before either Tony or Clint could continue, Neal dissolved in peals of laughter, causing not only the other costumers and staff to give him sideways glances, but also for Mozzie to come out from the kitchen in a cloud of flour.

“Neal, you’re okay?”

“Absolutely, Moz, I just got the most delicious image in my head, thanks to Tony.”

“Always happy to deliver to your inner pervert, Caffrey,” Tony shot back, though with no real fire behind his words.

“What did he suggest?”

“He suggested,” Clint provided while Neal still tried to catch his breath, “that Peter should don the Santa costume for our charity tour through the pediatric wards of the city’s hospitals.”

“Oh! Now that’s really a nice image, though in a quite strange way.” With that, Mozzie turned around, intent on getting back to whatever he was creating in the kitchen. He only got to two steps before he spun back, zeroing in on Tony.

“Would it throw off the whole plan if you would extend the tour to the orphanages?”

Tony glanced at Neal, who only mouthed “later”. Thinking about it, it wouldn’t matter if they would visit a couple more kids or not.

“Sure, we can make that. To be honest, it’s an excellent idea. The Battle of New York left a lot of children without their parents as well.”

“You’re still trying to make amends for that?” Mozzie asked with incredulity lacing his voice.

“Yeah, though it seems that even after everything we, and I, have done, it’s still not enough. And I can’t help but think that it’s never, ever gonna be enough, no matter how many charities we hold.”

“If it’s a solace – you did and still do enough to atone for the sins of every single New Yorker.” And with that, Mozzie was back in his second favorite place in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Neal was aboard with donning the Elves costume, and he also agreed that he would make good work of his silver tongue to get Peter aboard as well. Though, he mused while walking down the streets of New York, this might prove to be a little bit tough to change his lover’s mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No! Not at all!”

As predicted, once Neal presented the idea to Peter in their home, the older man put up all his defenses. Neal really, really loved Peter, but his stubbornness was sometimes a bit too much to take.

“Oh, come on, Peter. Don’t be a Grinch!” Neal couldn’t help but say it. “I’m gonna be there as well, as your very own, very sexy in green tights Santa’s helper.”

“And isn’t it just to make Stark feel better? After all, we all didn’t invite these aliens,” Neal couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the way Peter spat the word, the sudden cold in the other man’s voice threatening to turn his blood into icicles, “to turn our city into their latest battlefield.”

“Neither did he, or any of the other Avengers. And if it weren’t for them and their combined manpower, the aliens would probably have wiped out this city, or turned us all into their slaves.”

“Still, why do we have to spring when he’s calling?” Sure, Peter was thankful that the billionaire allowed them to have their anniversary party in the tower, but he still wasn’t sure at what the eccentric genius was gaining from this whole superhero thing.

“Because they are my friends, for starters. Or maybe because it’s for a great cause, bringing a bit of Christmas cheer to these poor children.”

Peter still didn’t budge, so Neal heaved a dramatic sigh, got up from his favorite place (the love seat next to the chimney) and sat down next to Peter. Time to change tactics. He would get Peter to wear the costume, just wait and see.

“And,” he whispered into his lover’s ear, “what if I promise you to let you do all kinds of dirty things to me all December long?” Peter turned his head, searching Neal’s face. “Whatever floats your boat, and I believe to know a thing or two about that department, I’m yours.”

“You’re already mine, you know that.” Neal nodded before putting his head on Peter’s shoulder. “But seriously, everything?”

“Yep,” Neal answered, popping the “p” for emphasis.

“Okay, but you better keep your word.”

“Honey, you’re wounding me.” Neal said with a hand over his heart before getting up and heading up to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten days later, the whole White Collar team, the Avengers (sans Thor), Neal, Sara, Mozzie, and Elizabeth found themselves in a large, empty room at Lennox Hill hospital, where a whole slew of Elves costumes, a Santa costume and heaps of small gifts were already waiting for them.

“Hey, guys!” Maria Hill all but shouted from the other side of the room when she saw them. “Wow! That’s so great that you all could make it.”

“It’s an honor to bring some cheer to these children, Maria,” Neal said once she got to him. “May I introduce: you already know Peter, Elizabeth and Sara, and here we have Diana Berrigan and her son Theo, Clinton Jones and his lovely fiancée Sheryl, and Carson Blake, one of the agents on the team. And this here is Mozzie, next to Clint and Phil my oldest friend, and the man responsible for these wonderful treats here.” He pointed to the large transporting tray Clinton was holding, filled to the brim with cookies, small cakes and other delicious, Christmas-themed sugary sins.

“Great,” Maria said with a sparkle in her eyes before turning around and indicating the costumes. “Peter, I think you’ve already found yours, and for everyone else, we have several in every size, with more on standby in another room. So, don’t worry about not finding your size, we got you covered.”

And with that, the dark-haired whirlwind was gone and on her way to her own group of heroes. Neal shook his head about her enthusiasm before looking for a costume in his size.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As is turned out almost three hours later, Peter was the most favorite Santa ever in the pediatric ward, at least according to Head Nurse Robbins. They all never, ever had laughed so much in such short time as with all the children, who were so excited to see the Avengers and their friends for real.

Back in their preparation room, they all but plopped down on the chairs, tired but happy to have spent the last few hours here. Ahead of their visit, Pepper had organized some of the SI staff to decorate the whole ward in what seemed tons of ornaments and tinsel, along with a little army of reindeers and Santa figures, little Christmas trees with colorful lights, and artificial snow painting Christmas scenes, stars, snowflakes and such on every room’s windows.

When they all arrived, Pepper and Darcy were busy wrapping the last of the presents in green paper and red ribbons, while Bruce and Phil took care of adding Mozzie’s sugary treats to the small plates, already filled with gingerbread men, thumbprint cookies and other traditional Christmas sweets.

“Okay, everybody, listen up!” Right now, Pepper’s voice was about as tired as she appeared, and she tried to keep a straight face at hearing the jingle on her Elf hat, but she failed royally, and that in turn caused the whole room to dissolve in laughter, even though one could hear the weariness in everyone blending into it. At last, Pepper managed to rein herself in, and Darcy saved them all by plucking the hat from the redhead’s head.

“Ah! All better!” Darcy exclaimed before heading over to the remnants of the sweets and helping herself to some gingerbread.

“Okay, take two.” Pepper began, looking around herself to gather everyone else’s attention. “Thank you all, thank you for not only following our request,” she locked gazes with both Peter and Neal, who nod in return, “but also to bring your family and friends with you.” She turned back to address the whole group. “Before we all head home for some much-needed R&R, please take your costume with you. That way, we won’t have to go through the same process at the beginning again. Once again, thank you all for participating in this wonderful afternoon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their way home, Neal and Peter dropped first Mozzie, then El off at their homes, made a stop at June’s and their favorite Chinese. The minute Neal walked through the door, he stopped dead in his track when his eyes land on a new decoration. Turning around, he prevented Peter from entering their home.

“Neal, I’m freezing!”

“Oh, I do as well, but I might have an idea of what might warm me up right here.”

“Which is?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Neal just grabbed Peter’s coat labels, pulled him closer and kissed him (long), before breaking the kiss and cast his glance upwards, towards the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Merry Christmas!!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
